1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a convenient and safe receptacle/switch and terminal block and, more particularly, the invention relates to a convenient and safe receptacle/switch and terminal block having a factory equipped grounding wire, color-coded transparent insulation easily openable and closable, and a special made adjustable clamp imbedded in each terminal, including the grounding terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, electrical work has been very time consuming and having high error potential and risk. If a person needs to ground a receptacle or switch, they must first install the grounding wire from the power source into the grounding point of the unit, install a jumper wire from the grounding point to the metal box, and install the other jumper wire to the other units' grounding point if there are more than one unit installed into the same box. FIG. 1 illustrates the complexity of the grounding wiring two standard receptacles. FIG. 2 illustrates the complexity of wiring the grounding wires for two standard Convenient and Safe receptacles. If more than two receptacles or switches have to be installed in the same box, the first unit has the grounding wire connected to the box with the grounding screw, the second unit has the grounding wire connected to the grounding terminal of the first unit with the fork, the third unit has the grounding wire to the grounding terminal of the second unit with the fork, and so on. FIG. 3 illustrates the complexity of wiring a standard mutable outlet strip with the need for many twist on wire connectors and need for the junction box to be taller than the strip for holding the wires and the twist on wire connectors for the user to push the wires and twist on wire connectors into the junction box after wiring. Due to this complexity of installation associated with conventional electrical components, many electricians and do-it-yourselfers neglect to install a grounding wire or cover the terminals with black electrical tape creating a high potential for danger.
Of further importance, the terminals on an outlet or switch do not indicate clearly which terminal is hot, neutral, or ground, with the only reliance for the electrician is a different color screw. Thus, during a rush or during the night, a person could mistakenly install the wire in the wrong terminal.
The present invention provides each unit with a factory equipped grounding wire and color-coded transparent insulation which can be easily opened and closed. A special made clamp imbedded in each terminal is also included.